CAREER ENHANCEMENT PROGRAM: Summary/Abstract The goal of the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is to develop highly trained, exceptional young investigators dedicated to translational research in the early detection, prevention, and treatment of pancreatic cancer (PDAC) and colorectal cancer (CRC). Ideally, these investigators will ultimately help to reduce the morbidity and mortality from these diseases. The CEP will extend be available across both participating institutions ?MD Anderson and Johns Hopkins University, broadening the scope of expertise and mentorship opportunities available to early career investigators. Underscoring the shared nature of our program, the CEP will be led by Drs. Elizabeth Jaffee at Johns Hopkins and Dr, Scott Kopetz at MD Anderson, respectively. The CEP will A) recruit and train physicians and basic scientists to enable them to become highly skilled translational investigators in the field of PDAC or CRC B) provide specific knowledge of research in PDAC or CRC that will enhance the ability of awardees to conduct innovative translational science that will directly impact on the understanding and treatment of these diseases; and 3) re-direct individuals who have already shown considerable scientific promise into PDAC or CRC research. To achieve this goal, the SPORE CEP will provide up to five awards of $50,000 each annually for one year, with a competitive option for renewal for an additional year, funded from the SPORE and matching funds from MD Anderson and Johns Hopkins. We will aggressively recruit the most promising young investigators and institute an individualized development plan with clinical and laboratory mentors and a mentoring committee that will provide coaching in grant and manuscript writing, leadership training, networking with PDAC and CRC scholars (including key opinion leaders in concurrently funded SPORE programs around the country), and completing and publishing translational PDAC or CRC related manuscripts in high impact peer reviewed journals. The GI SPORE will utilize multiple programs inside and outside of the Institute to identify outstanding young investigators with an emphasis placed on recruiting qualified women and members of traditionally underrepresented groups. The CEP will also encourage and support awardee presentations at national or international meetings. The ultimate deliverable of our CEP is to train and cultivate the highest caliber of next generation translational research scientists in GI cancers.